Not Scared With You Here
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: She'd known Elizabeth and Norrington for a long time. She'd loved Norrington even when he loved Elizabeth. Even when he risked his life to save Elizabeth. Even when he died in the process. Now it is her time to go and she wishes he were here with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this on a whim. Sorry if my OC seems MarySueish. Was not my intention. There's not much description of what she looks like because I wanted her to seem like she could be anyone. So the reader could put themselves (herself whatever) into the character's position. I was mainly just experimenting with emotions with this. So love it or hate it. I don't really mind which one you pick. But I do hope you all will enjoy it for what it is. My main focus is Pirates 3. That is why most of the story focuses there. In my mind, Abby didn't play a heavy role in the first or the second. Like Elizabeth, the third movie is her 'coming of age' moment.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I only own Abby. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_I knew James Norrington longer than anybody ever did. I grew up with him because our mothers were friends - while his mother was alive that is. Of course he was much older than I and I'm sure he regretted having me toddling after him so much. James was like an older brother to me. I loved him. I never liked James' father. Admiral Lawrence Norrington was a hard, mean man. I recall when James told me about the time he fell overboard and was rescued by a pirate. James' father wished his son had died rather than be indebted to a pirate. I'm glad the pirate rescued James. I wouldn't know how to live without James._

_When James went away to enter the Navy, my mother introduced me to another girl my age - Elizabeth Swann. Her mother had died so it was just headstrong Elizabeth and her father Weatherby Swann. Elizabeth took me on many of her 'adventures' and more often than not we would be scolded for not acting like proper young women. It was grand though - our adventures. I would write to James about Elizabeth and my games. He seemed to enjoy hearing about them. He rarely responded though. He was rather busy. I cherished every single letter he did send me. Elizabeth's father was promoted to a governorship in Port Royal and I had to bid my friend fair well. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the Lieutenant of the ship Elizabeth was departing on was none other than my childhood friend James Norrington! He looked so dashing in his uniform. I was pleased he remembered me and he joked about how I had grown._

_Several years passed and so did my father. Mother was heartbroken and decided to start life anew someplace else. Governor Swann entreated my mother to come to Port Royal to aid him in bringing up his spirited daughter. She agreed after much cajoling on my part. I was never happier than to see my long lost friend. I was overjoyed when I learned James was stationed there! As Elizabeth and I grew older, I hoped to win James' affection, admiration, and love. To my dismay - his attentions were elsewhere._

As we walked through the gardens together, I looked up at James and smiled. "Isn't the island lovely at this time of year, James?" I did not care whether Mother said calling a gentleman by his first name was improper or not. He had known me since I was born! We were friends. Protocols should not apply to us. Should they? I thought not.

"Yes." He replied, gazing ahead. It almost seemed like he had not truly heard the question.

Glancing back at our 'chaperone' I sighed. "What ever is on your mind today, James?" He did not reply. "James? James!"

Finally, the tall man turned his head to look at me. "What is the matter, Abigail?"

"You are. You haven't been listening to one word I've said. Not truly at any rate." I pouted. I knew it was childish but that is the way I am. James had commented once on how he found my naiveté to be refreshing some days.

"I apologize, Abby." James replied as he stopped and turned so his body was facing me. "What was it you said? I will try to pay closer attention to what you say. As long as your freckles do not distract me to imagine pictures as if they were constellations." He was teasing me. Just as he had when we were young. I enjoyed hearing him say he could make constellations from my freckles then - but now as a young lady trying to woo him, I did not.

I giggled and felt a blush creeping across my face. "I asked you what was on your mind. You have been distracted the whole visit." I watched intently as his face creased in concentration and he looked down and away.

After a moment of silence, he responded, "To be honest - I have been thinking a great deal lately on - I am not getting any younger, Abigail." My heart skipped a beat then started thumping so hard and so fast that I was sure he would hear. What was James saying? Was he implying that he wished to court me? Oh, I prayed so! I listened intently to his next words. "I have been watching her for some time now." _Her_? Who was he referring to if not me? "She has grown into a beautiful young lady and I wish to win her favor. I do not know how." He turned to look at me with a hopeful expression. "I hoped - as my friend - you would help me."

I thanked Mother mentally for training me on schooling my face so I did not wear my emotions. "Help you? How and with whom?"

"Why - with Elizabeth Swann of course." James declared as if this were the most obvious of answers. "You are her closest of companions. Surely you know what would win her affections."

My heart broke. Elizabeth? _Elizabeth?_ Of all the women he could choose, he chose the one whom I hoped to never compete with! I walked a few steps away to hide the threatening tears. What could I say? I could not say no! If I did, James would inquire as to why not. I would have to reveal my affection for him and thereby be susceptible to his scorn. I would have to break every confidence Elizabeth had in me by informing him of her love for William Turner - the boy rescued from the water on her trip to Port Royal and who now worked as a black smith's apprentice! I had to agree - even if it meant my own heart must be trampled in the process. Clearing my throat of any traces of a sob, I answered cheerily, "Of course I will aid you, Sir!"

"Thank you, Abby!" I turned to see him smiling and approaching me to embrace me as we did as children. I stepped back and lifted a hand to stop him. I smiled sadly at his puzzled expression.

"First rule: if you wish to appear available to her, you must not be so familiar with me. From now on, I am Miss Delany and you are Lieutenant Norrington." Mother would be pleased with this, but I would not.

James - or rather Lieutenant Norrington - nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, that would be wise. I am afraid you will need to teach me a great deal. I do not know the first thing to do in way of courting a woman."

I forced a smile to my face. "What else are friends for?"

_And so that was the beginning of the end for me. I instructed James in all that I knew about courting and then about Elizabeth herself. Her likes, dislikes, and anything else that I thought would be helpful. I secretly hoped that he would fail and would realize that I was always the one he truly wanted - but if he failed he would be miserable. I wanted him to be happy - I just wished he could be happy with me. Why was life so cruel?_

_Then there was Elizabeth to contend with. She confided me on a daily basis on James' advances and would complain. It was - of course - not too long until she asked me why _I_ was not upset with these developments. She knew of my infatuation with James. I shrugged and replied my interests now lay elsewhere. No matter how much she poked and prodded, I would admit to whom - more realistically to what. My goal now was to see James happy. He rose from Lieutenant to Captain, sharing the news with me first. He wasn't satisfied. He wanted those titles to impress Elizabeth, and when they didn't - he tried even harder. I so wanted to see him happy. I believed I had reached that goal._

The ocean breeze caused the trees to sway and the clouds to float lazily by. As was my custom, I sat beneath one of the trees in the garden, hoping the shade would shield me from unwanted freckles. My stitching sampler lay on the grass forgotten while I lay my head against the tree's bark. The peace and relaxation I was enjoying was interrupted by one of my mother's servants. "Miss Delany! Captain Norrington is here to see you." I hastily stood and brushed myself off, gathering my things in a mad rush so I would not keep James waiting.

I found him waiting in the parlor, his back to me as he gazed out a window down the hill I and so many of the aristocracy lived upon. I believed whoever designed this section of the island believed we Englishman should be lifted above the poor people in every way. Some days I thought I would be happier a goose girl. "Captain Norrington!" It had become easier to call him that - but it was as if every time I did, a part of me died. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

He turned and smiled. "Miss Delany. I have some news for you," his blue eyes halted on the servant acting as chaperone, "but I am not sure I may inform you with company. It is a private matter."

"Anne," I turned to look at the maid. "The parlor door _is_ open and Mother knows Captain Norrington to be a gentleman. You do not need to be in here." She would have protested the matter if I had not given her a stern glare - much like Mother's I have been told. Anne bobbed a curtsy and left the room. Before allowing James to speak, I checked to make sure Anne had gone and was not lurking in the hallway. Seeing that we had no eavesdroppers, I returned to the parlor and took a seat on the sofa. "What is your urgent news, Sir?"

"I am to be promoted to Commodore." James grinned.

"That is excellent Ja - Sir!" I blushed from my stumble, but thankfully James did not notice. He was continuing to tell me of all the wonderful things he would do as a commodore.

"And I mean to purpose to Elizabeth at the coronation." James declared energetically.

My eyes widened in shocked surprise. "Really? Are you certain? She has not shown any - liking toward your advances."

"I am resolved to it. Elizabeth may be too shy when it comes to the thought of courting." James was either lying to himself or he was truly blinded by love. Was there a difference? I certainly wanted to laugh aloud when he described Elizabeth as shy. 'Shy' was not a word anyone could use in a sentence unless it followed the word 'not' when speaking about my friend Elizabeth.

Shoving my heartbreak aside yet again, I smiled. "I wish you every happiness." I knew she would not accept. James would be devastated. I hoped against all hope that Elizabeth would not break mine or James' heart. She had to accept his proposal. She must!

_The coronation itself was magnificent. Governor Swann had ordered Elizabeth a new dress all the way from London. Several girls were jealous about Elizabeth's new attire, but I on the other hand was more jealous over who she was wearing it for. I watched from afar as James led Elizabeth away. I could not bear to stand and watch as he asked the question that I longed to hear. As I turned away, James' voice shouting for Elizabeth caused me pause. Turning around again, I realized that she had fallen - fainted - off the wall. Many people were running to the wall to see what had happened. James was about to dive after her but was stopped. I was glad for that because of the rocks at the bottom. How Elizabeth avoided them I do not know._

_James and Governor Swann hurried down to the docks. I later learned that Elizabeth was rescued by a pirate known as Jack Sparrow. That night Port Royal was attacked. It wasn't until the aftermath that I heard Elizabeth had been kidnapped. The days went by with no word. James left to go in search of her and a now missing Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. I worried over Elizabeth's fate and what James would find. They returned - Elizabeth was betrothed to James and Sparrow was under arrest, sentenced to hang. The day of the hanging, William Turner came to the pirate's rescue. James shocked us all when he revoked his marriage proposal and allowed Sparrow to go. I cannot explain it - but it seemed that from the moment he freed Elizabeth from their engagement, James no longer wanted to be in my company._

_He left on his journey to recapture Jack Sparrow. What little I heard of him was not good. James was obsessed in capturing Sparrow and the obsession had changed him. News returned of his ship and crew's demise in a hurricane. James was devastated and resigned. I did not hear any more of him._

_I tried to be cheerful. I tried to hide that James' absence did not devastate me. Elizabeth kept me occupied with the preparations for her wedding to William. Her happy day was not to be realized. Lord Cutler Beckett came to Port Royal and arrested Elizabeth and William for aiding in Jack's escape. I also heard of the warrant out for James. I could only pray that he remained out of Beckett's clutches. The man was intolerable! William left Port Royal without so much as a word of where he was going or why. Elizabeth was beside herself but of course - as is her nature, she decided to go on her own 'adventure'._

I looked about the hall as lookout. Governor Swann had asked me for my aid in breaking Elizabeth out of jail. Whatever he had planned - I was bound to help in. I could not bear to see my friend locked up in jail like a criminal! Lord Beckett was insane if he believed Elizabeth had anything to do with piracy! Hearing Elizabeth and her father coming, I turned toward the sound of their voices.

"Elizabeth, this is madness! You must flee to England. Go with Abigail and her mother. They will safeguard you there." Governor Swann insisted. I had not heard of this plan. Did Mother know of this?

"I am not leaving for England without Will, Father." She stared at her father long and hard. "I must help him."

"Turner is being used by Beckett!" Swann insisted. "He has gone in search of Sparrow so he can free you, but Beckett won't pardon you or Turner. Beckett is only interested in Sparrow."

I stood looking on as Elizabeth's countenance grew angry. "I will not live a fugitive and neither shall Will. Either you will help me or you will not." She looked from her father then to me.

"You know I'd help you, Elizabeth." I answered gravely. She nodded then instructed me to fetch her some boy clothes and where to meet her. I hurried away. Elizabeth meant to go after Will - what else she planned I did not know. As I gathered what she asked, I could not but help feeling that I must go with her. I knew there was something big about to happen and Elizabeth would need me. Not only her - but perhaps we would find James. He needed to be warned about the warrant for his arrest. Making my decision, I grabbed an extra pair of clothes for myself. Scratching out a quick letter of fair well to Mother, I hurried away to my ronde vu with Elizabeth.

When I got there, I did not see her father. As I handed her the clothes I asked, "Where is Governor Swann?"

"He is ensuring that I get away." Elizabeth answered tersely. I knew something had happened but did not press it.

"You mean that 'we' get away." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest. "Don't, Elizabeth. You will wish you had a friend with you." I smiled. "Your father said I was to safeguard you."

"He meant to England, Abigail! You cannot come. You do not know the first thing about fighting or pirates. I am sorry, but you will only be a burden." Elizabeth argued. It hurt to hear her say so - and I knew she was most likely correct.

I stood my ground as I shook my head. "We have always gone on adventures together, Lizzie. I refuse to be left behind."

"This is not a game, Abby." She scowled.

"I am coming whether you want me to or not." I returned her stare until she nodded. I followed quickly after her toward whatever lay ahead.

_We boarded a ship and disguised ourselves as cabin boys. I looked more the part because of my freckles and - well - small developments. I suppose it was a blessing in disguise. Elizabeth instructed me in the use of a gun and how to use a sword when we could get away with it. How she ever learned this I do not know. Perhaps from William who made swords. She tricked the crewmen to stop at a place called Tortuga and then we both jumped the ship. I was appalled by the living conditions but it did not seem to faze Elizabeth as she led me through the streets. We entered a pub and it was here that Elizabeth found Jack Sparrow._

_We stood by and observed the goings on of the pirate. It appeared he was recruiting men for a crew. For what I could not fathom._

Elizabeth watched the proceedings for a while as I kept an eye on the men around us. One man in particular piqued my interests. It was as if - I had seen him before. "Lizzie," I whispered so no one heard me call the 'boy' beside me by a girl's name, "does he look familiar to you?" When silence met my question, I turned to see if she had heard me. "Lizzie?" My eyes widened when I realized she was pushing her way through the crowd toward Sparrow and the man seated beside him. I jumped up and followed quickly to catch up. When we got into the line of men, I hissed into her ear, "What are you doing?"

"The best way to find Will is to follow Jack." She murmured to me. "Keep quiet. I'll do the talking." Elizabeth stepped up to the table and addressed Jack. He must have recognized her. I hid behind Elizabeth as best I could because this was the first time I'd dealt with pirates. They frightened me simply because of all the stories I'd heard. I turned to see the man who seemed so familiar coming toward the table. He appeared to be wearing - a Navy coat? His brown hair was coming out of its queue and he looked as if he was drunk - the way he was staggering. His head lifted to glare at Sparrow. I gasped - I could not help it! I knew that beneath the shaggy beard, tangles of hair, traces of grime and sweat, and that ragged Navy coat was James Norrington! I tried to get Elizabeth's attention. Tried and failed miserably.

The next thing I knew, all hell broke loose. Men were sword fighting and shooting. Elizabeth dragged me to a corner, handed me a gun and ordered me to, "Stay put and shoot any man that tries to shoot you first!" I nodded dumbly as she ran back into the fray looking for either Norrington or Sparrow - I was not sure. Wide-eyed and fearful, I watched the scene. Eventually, I saw James standing cornered against a post, shouting out that he would face any man. From behind him and the pole, someone smashed a bottle over his head. The someone turned out to be Elizabeth. I watched as some men dragged James out of the building, Elizabeth following close behind. I ignored her previous order to stay where I was and hurried after her to make certain that James was all right.

He was sitting up when I got out of the bar and Sparrow was there talking - more like arguing with Elizabeth. I rushed to James' side and was helping him to stand. He looked at me through drunken and hazy eyes. "Who are you?" He slurred. Whatever James had been drinking smelled terrible.

"It's me." I answered with a weak smile. "Abby."

"Abby? Abigail! What in God's name are you doing here?" James demanded.

"Getting you out of this pig sty." I answered, ignoring the curious gaze I was receiving from Sparrow. I was just happy that I'd found James again. More than words could tell.

_That's when the trouble really started. We learned that William was captured and forced to work onboard the _Flying Dutchman _by none other than Davy Jones himself! Jack Sparrow insisted that Elizabeth could save William if we found the Dead Man's Chest. He allowed us all to come along but I could tell that something wasn't right. It wasn't that James watched over me constantly to make sure the pirates left me alone. It wasn't that we were even on a pirate's ship to begin with. Elizabeth was starting to - flirt with Sparrow. I knew James had noticed but neither one of us said anything about it. I tried to ask Elizabeth about it but she said I should mind my own business or she would avoid the question all together._

_One evening, James seemed very distracted. I tried asking him about it as well, but he avoided it by saying he was fine. I did not understand him! We were so close once. What happened? Elizabeth had happened. Jack Sparrow had happened. Was there anything I could do?_

_We finally arrived on the island that the Dead Man's Chest was located. I remained on board the _Pearl_ - much to my dismay - while Sparrow, Elizabeth, and James went ashore. I am not certain of what happened, but I do know that another person joined them and a sword fight erupted from some dispute. I watched in agony as the three-way fight continued but my attention was demanded elsewhere when another ship was spotted. To everyone's horror, it was the _Flying Dutchman_. Jones' crew stormed the beach in search no doubt for the chest. Jack, William, and Elizabeth returned to the ship without the chest and without James._

"Weigh anchor, Mr. Gibbs!" Sparrow shouted as they board the ship. Crewmen are rushing about the ship, preparing to leave and flee the_ Flying Dutchman_. I ran up to Elizabeth as she and William board.

Looking over her shoulder expectantly, I realize that James is not with them. "Wh-where is James?"

"Norrington stole Jones' heart and the Letters of Marque I got from Beckett." Elizabeth answers bitterly. "He's betrayed us."

"No - no he can't have." I feel my heart sinking at the news. I look from one stern face to the other. William pushes past me to go aid the other men. I don't feel him bump me. I've gone numb. James has left me again. How? Why?

Elizabeth is clutching my shoulders, trying to get me out of my shock. "I'm sorry, Abby." She leaves me standing by the ship's rail to follow after William and Jack. He's gone again and now I'm fleeing for my life with a band of pirates. Will it never end?

_It did not. Jones sent his Kraken after us. Believing that the creature was after the ship, the crew abandons ship. Elizabeth stays behind to aid Jack with last minute preparations. I am not sure what happened, but for some reason Jack decided to go down with his ship to save us all. William looked like he had died on the inside but I knew it had nothing to do with Jack. The crew and I all watched as the Kraken took the _Black Pearl_ and Jack below to a watery grave. Although I did not like the man, I could not help shed a tear._

_We took our refuge at a strange woman's home. She called herself Tia Dalma. Tia Dalma attempts to cheer and reassure William. I watch in morbid curiosity as Elizabeth cries over Jack's demise. William notices too and goes to comfort her. Tia Dalma demands to know if William - if the entire crew - is willing to go to The End of the World to bring back Captain Jack Sparrow - to end Davy Jones' cruel reign over the ocean. All say 'aye' and myself - I found myself saying 'aye' along with them. I could not explain why. Destiny had tied me up in this mess somehow. Tia Dalma gave me a strange smile before turning to the crew and announcing they would need a captain who knew those waters._

_From the stairs, a tall man descended. Whoever he was, everyone knew him. He demanded to know where his ship was. I knew then, that this adventure of ours was not over. Not by a long shot._

As we prepared to depart for Singapore, Tia Dalma approached me. "You heart is broken." I looked at her numbly at her statement of fact. She continued to stare at me. "You dink he don't love you."

I laugh hollowly and turn away, closing my eyes to the tears. "I _know_ he does not love me. He has always loved Elizabeth." Shaking my head, I sigh before tightening the rope on one of the boxes I was tying down. Mr. Gibbs had taught me the proper technique - the fatherly man that he is. "He has betrayed me so many times. Why do I still love him?"

"Hmm. Sometimes - it is what is dearest dat is most taken for granted. When it is lost," here I turned to look at the woman, "is it most cherished." There was sadness in every aspect of her being as she spoke these words. Whether they were to comfort me or not I could not tell. I felt no comfort in her words. Tia Dalma nodded to herself. "Yes. Your destiny is not a happy one. Much is lost - little gained. In de end, I hope you find you peace." Before I could ask what in heaven's name she meant, she moved on to speak with Captain Barbossa. I felt a chill travel up my spine as I mulled over her words. What was I getting myself into? Would I find peace at the end of this journey?

_To Singapore we went. William went on ahead of us to try and steal the navigational charts from Sao Feng_. _However, when we did not hear back from him, we feared he had botched the job. Elizabeth and Barbossa went on ahead as negotiators while the rest of the crew set up for an ambush. Things weren't looking up for us from the start._

The place was eerie. Singapore - I always thought the orient would be full of life. Now I am here and it is so strangely silent. Creeping through the shadows, I watch Elizabeth's progress as she rows herself into the city. Mr. Gibbs taught us the song she was currently singing. For some reason it was being sung a great deal by pirates lately. I've caught myself humming the tune some days. Pintel and Ragetti hiss at me to keep up. Tearing my watchful gaze off of Elizabeth, I scurry to catch up with the crew. The crew slip into the waters, handing hollowed out sticks of bamboo to breath with. After wading through the murky waters we make our way to a grate. Above us on the walk Tia Dalma begins playing her musical box loud enough that the fellows can begin sawing at the iron.

We wait for what seems like hours before moving again underneath the bath house that Barbossa and Elizabeth have disappeared into. I hated leaving Elizabeth's safety to the captain - not that I would be much protection for her. I will admit I have gotten better with a sword and I'm a very good shot with a pistol, but Elizabeth's skills far surpass mine. Still - it was the thought of leaving her with the very pirate captain who had kidnapped her so long ago. My thoughts returned to the present as we listened to Barbossa conversing with Sao Feng above us. Naturally I positioned myself near where I assumed Elizabeth stood. As I listened to the conversation above me, I only half noticed Pintel and Ragetti inching toward where I stood. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Ragetti tilt his head back and start giggling like mad. Tilting my head I noticed the hole in the wood flooring above our heads. A scowl crossed my features as the thinner man waved his friend over. There was shifting above us and I assumed Elizabeth had moved positions. My suspicions were confirmed as a horrified expression crossed Pintel's face. Quietly, I drew a pistol and pressed it inconspicuously into Ragetti's side. I leaned close to him and whispered, "If you dare look at Elizabeth in that manner again, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. Understand?"

He nodded vigorously. I smirked at him and moved away, putting my pistol away as I moved. The voices above us became louder and more angry. I could only assume what was going on. Sao Feng's voice shouted at Barbossa, William, and Elizabeth. "So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

Gibbs looks up from what he is doing. "Weapons!" That must be the signal. We line ourselves beneath where Barbossa and Elizabeth are standing, swords at the ready in our hands. Barbossa tried calming Sao Feng but Gibbs and the other men tossed up the swords - effectively ruining our captain's speech. There was a lull in the conversation. Something exploded overhead and shouts and gunshots alerted us of a battle. Gibbs and company scurry about to light the charges. The floor above us explodes, causing men of the East India Company to fall through. Drawing pistol and sword, I follow the crew up and out to join our steal with that of our captain's.

I look everywhere to find Elizabeth. She may not need me, but I don't want anything happening to her just the same. "Elizabeth!" I shout, shooting a man down before he can run me through.

Someone grabs me from behind and I twirl - nearly taking Elizabeth's head off with my sword. "Abby! Come on." Nodding, I follow her order. We catch up with Barbossa and the others but Elizabeth takes note of one missing crew member. "Where's Will?"

"He can't have gotten far." Barbossa assures her. Jerking his head we follow him to the docks. Our group finds William shortly after. Barbossa eyes William curiously. "You got the charts?"

"And better yet," William smiles, "a ship and crew."

Elizabeth's own expression is that of confusion. "Where's Sao Feng?"

William glances at her briefly before nodding his head back at the town. "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." The man from Sao Feng's crew tells us to follow him and once again we set off running.

Sometime later aboard our newly acquired ship. I seek out Tia Dalma. I have found her company mysteriously comforting - as if she understands my heartache. As I sit on a barrel brooding, Tia stands at the ship's banister staring out over the waters. My gaze shifts from the sword I claimed as my own to Elizabeth who is approaching Tia Dalma. "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower." She pauses for a moment before asking the strange priestess, "Do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say." Tia replies. Something in her voice sounds harsh and foreboding. "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

_Our journey was long. With each new day the world seemed bleaker and bleaker. The waters were dark - and cold. William discovered that the charts given to us by Sao Feng proved to be tricky in deciphering. Words about going over an edge and over again baffled us. Something else about a setting sunrise and a green flash of light also made no sense. Gibbs - with Pintel's unwanted aid - told a tale of a green light that some claimed represented a soul coming back from the dead. Barbossa assured us all, that getting to the land of the dead was not the issue. It was getting back._

_I do not see how that is to comfort us._

Soon we came to peaceful waters. I was surprised how much I enjoyed and missed them. One night was so clear that the stars in the inky black sky above us appeared to be in the dark waters beneath us. I opted to spend that night on watch in the crow's nest. Besides - sleep was eluding me now. I would dream of happy times with James. And then I would see his hardened, bitter face. Fight scenes of the past became twisted where either James would die or I would die from James' own blade. My dying dream self would then see James turn and catch Elizabeth up in his arms. They would be laughing and happy together - ignoring my own misery. I hated these dreams. Hated them with a passion.

So here I lay in the crow's nest pretending I am somewhere in heaven, floating among the stars. It is so peaceful high above everything. I wonder if this is how the dead feel. Not attached to any earthly pain. Just flying in heaven with the light of the stars above and below you. But alas, even from my perch I hear voices below me. Voices of William and Elizabeth. I do not care to eavesdrop - but I do move to look down on them. Jack Sparrow must have come into the conversation. I feel a bit of sadness for poor William. Elizabeth has been playing among every man's heart these days. First my James, then William, then Jack, and now William again. Quite the mess she has herself in. I watch as Elizabeth walk away and William turns to face the waters.

I begin climbing down. He needs a friendly word - even an assurance that someone else understands his pain should suffice. As my feet touch the deck I notice that Tia Dalma is with him. Now that I am closer, I can actually hear the conversation between them. Tia's words remind me of what she said to me in the past. She says to him, "For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." However, William does not ask the meaning. His attention is diverted by a strange roaring sound from the waters ahead.

He turns to look at me then up at the crow's nest - where I am not. With a shake of his head he shouts to the helm. "Barbossa! Ahead!"

I follow William to the helm where Barbossa stands grinning maddeningly. "Aye, we're good and lost now."

Everyone feels a sense of dread. Elizabeth speaks up for all of us. "Lost?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." The captain explains to us. I turn to look at what appears to be a large waterfall - and we were about to plunge over the edge of it. Some of the crew shout orders to steer away, to try and get away from the fast waters pulling us over. Our efforts are in vain though. The last minute is spent tying ourselves or holding onto something sturdy. Some shout in fear as we hurtle into nothingness but above all other noises is Barbossa's manic laughter. My heart is in my throat and I only wish for one thing. If I am to die - I wish James were here with me.

What seems an eternity and yet only a few seconds we are plunged in darkness. Albeit wet darkness. Swimming upwards seems only the logical conclusion. Up means a break in the water and air for my burning lungs. My head clears the salty ocean and I gasp for the sweet air. I'm alive! All of the crew alive but the ship in splinters around us. Turning my head I see shore. Sweet blessed shore! My shaking limbs propel me toward the sands like everyone else around me. As I struggle to stand, I hear William blaming Barbossa for our shipless plight. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack." he yells.

"Witty Jack," Tia interrupts, "is closer than you dink." I look at her, stroking a white crab before all eyes are drawn to the unusual sight peaking over a sand dune. The _Black Pearl_ crested over the sand! I must be dead or hallucinating if I am seeing a ship sail on sand! There standing on the mast is Jack Sparrow in all his melodramatic glory. I nearly began laughing as insanely as Barbossa. Jack returned to the shore a short time later and began speaking to the lot of us. Apparently he believe we were the hallucinations. When he turned and saw Elizabeth he practically looked frightened. All at once everyone was telling him of what was going on and why he was needed so badly - to save the world from Davy Jones and Lord Beckett.

"The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs implores him.

"And you need a crew." Will asserts in a bit of a confident air.

Jack turns to glare at those in his sights. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." For a moment there's confusion among Barbossa, William, Tia Dalma, but not Elizabeth who looked guiltiest of all. William caught on fast and turned to stare at her in shock.

I found my voice first and reached out to touch Elizabeth's arm. "Elizabeth? You - you killed him?"

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack smirked and turned to address Tia Dalma. Elizabeth jerked away from my touch and would not meet mine nor William's gaze. I flinched as if her action was a physical blow. She had not said a word. Not to me and obviously not to William. What was she thinking? She could not trust me her dear friend or William her intended? Why? I know not how nor do I care, but Barbossa convinced Jack to take all of us on board the _Pearl_. We pulled together enough dinghies to float over to the massive ship and once aboard, Elizabeth and William went their own separate ways. I chose to follow after Elizabeth.

I found her down below, pacing the dark corridors. I stood at the base of the stairs and just watched her. Elizabeth raked a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "Elizabeth?" I took a step toward her - wanting to comfort her. "Please, Lizzie. Talk to me!"

"Leave me alone, Abby." She mumbled. I tried taking another step toward her - tried to reach out to her again in hopes she would not jerk away. Elizabeth turned and slapped my hand. "I said leave me! Abigail!" My eyes widened and teared. But I held them back.

"Fine." I bit out and turned and ran back up the steps. I heard her weary sigh and my name on her lips but I did not turn back. She wished to be alone? So be it. I had been alone for so long that she deserved the same bitter loneliness I felt.

Night descended or at least it seemed like night. One never knows what time it is when you're in the land of the dead. I had not seen Elizabeth or William since my earlier confrontation with Elizabeth. Frankly I did not wish to see them. As many nights before, I opted to take a night watch. Sleep was still evading me or haunting me when I managed to shut my eyes. Stationed on top of a barrel I stared at nothing in particular. Tia Dalma was here to keep me company. Her gaze focused on something in the distance. Our silence was disrupted by the childish laughter of Pintel and Ragetti. They were coming up to the helm carrying cannonballs each. At the murderous glare Tia gave them they both dropped their loads.

Pintel mumbled something that sounded like, "Be disrespectful, it would."

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones." Tia said, turning to look back sorrowfully at the white beings in the water. "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?" Ragetti questioned, wiggling his fingers in front of his chin to emphasize his point. I rolled my eyes at him.

Tia's voice changed to something soft and she almost sounded fond of someone but tinted with sadness. "No, him was a man...once."

Ragetti pointed at the waters ahead and said, "Now it's boats coming." I stood and walked over to where Tia stood. Sure enough, dinghies baring people - both young and old - floated towards us. Lanterns swung from poles on these tiny vessels while some people held their lanterns up. By now most of the crew was up and watching the morose water parade.

Tia and I left the helm to join the others just in time to hear William assuring Gibbs that the passengers in their boats meant us no harm. He turned to Tia and questioned her, "Am I right?"

She gave him a serious glance. "We are nothing but ghosts to them." I found that very ironic. Them being the ghosts and us the living - not including Jack.

"Is best just let them be." Barbossa said, in his tone the finality of an order.

Elizabeth's gaze landed on one boat and its passenger. "It's my father," that declaration chilled me, "we've made it back. Father here, look here!"

"Elizabeth." She turned to look at Jack. A very sad expression on his face mirrored the tone of his voice. "We're not back."

Elizabeth looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. Once again she turned back to the man floating in a boat below us. "Father!"

With a dazed expression the man we once knew as Governor Swann turned to look at us. "Elizabeth, are you dead?" She shook her head several times as she moved across the deck to keep him in her vision. We all watched sadly, listening as well. "I think I am." He announced as if the idea were natural.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth shouted, her voice was cracking from holding back sobs. I wanted to go to her - but - no. She wanted to be left alone.

"There was this chest, you see." Governor Swann continued, "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" She pleaded.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The_ Dutchman _must always have a captain." He said in a quieter tone, "Silly thing to die for."

While Elizabeth called for a line, I watched from where I stood as Tia stepped over to William. "A touch of destiny." she whispered to him, loud enough that I could hear. What was she saying now?

Elizabeth was shouting again, catching all our attentions. "Father, the line, take the line!" When the rope slid from the boat as Governor Swann passed, Elizabeth screamed and began running to the ship's stern.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia exclaimed. Everyone sprang into action to stop Elizabeth. William was at the front of the group and caught her first.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" She shouted and tried to climb off the ship.

William held her, trying to quiet her. "Elizabeth."

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann questioned before turning his glassy eyes to the waters ahead. My heart clenched within me as Elizabeth released her pent up sobs into William's chest.

He looked up at Tia and asked on Elizabeth's behalf. "Is there a way?"

Tia gave him and Elizabeth a forlorn look. "Him at peace." was all she answered. The crew began to disperse but William continued standing there comforting Elizabeth. Tia walked away as well but I remained, wondering if I should say something. What could I say? Eventually I left them too. Elizabeth didn't want my comfort. She had William.

The next day was blistering hot. No wind, no waves, no clouds - just the sun bearing down on us. Once again Elizabeth secluded herself from everyone to brood. I don't think anyone wanted to deal with her at the moment anyway. I tried to hide from the sun beneath a tarp covering some barrels. Didn't help much but at least I wouldn't die of heat stroke or some such thing. Glancing at Elizabeth I recalled last night's revelations. Her father was dead and no doubt by Beckett's doing - possibly even James had a hand in it. That truly tore at my heart. My mother and I had come to Port Royal to act as companion, mother, and sister toward Elizabeth. Of course the arrangement had worked both ways. Elizabeth had been my sister and Governor Swann my surrogate father. I had lost a father all over again and my "sister" was pushing me further and further away. My thoughts turned again to my mother. Where was she? Had she made it safely to England? I hoped she had not been tied up in this mess by Beckett. Did she ever think of me? Was she wondering where I was right now?

My thoughts were interrupted by Jack's muttering to himself. Nothing unusual there. He had a habit of talking to himself. Ragetti ran past me after "Little" Jack who had possession of the man's wooden eyeball. Jack suddenly bent over the charts as if onto something. He stood up exclaiming, "Up!" Turning he pointed out over the water. "Oh, what's that?" Some of the crew followed - including myself. He kept muttering to himself but loud enough for others to hear. "What's that? I don't know, what _is_ that? What do you think?"

Elizabeth had joined us now and questioned, "Where?"

"There!" Jack exclaimed running to the other side.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked him as everyone followed.

"Jack, what are we looking for?" I pressed my own question as he passed by me to run to the other side. We repeated this process several times more.

Then Pintel caught on before us all. "He's rockin' the ship!"

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs stated as if this were the obvious conclusion. I still wasn't following what we were doing and why but it must have been important.

Barbossa looked at the chart and nodded. "Aye, he's onto it." The captain left us with orders to time our rocking of the ship with the swells before going below deck. As the boat rocked, it became harder to get to the ship's rail. The ship tilted so much it was almost too steep to climb. My hands barely caught onto the rough wood - how I managed I do not know.

The ship tilted so much that our feet dangled in the air. One man lost his hold and fell with a cannon following after him. I averted my gaze to miss the deathly sight. My eyes widened as the ship began to tilt further. Jack spoke for all of us, "Now up is down." The ship submerged with all of us following suit. Looking around me in the water I saw some crew members hold onto something sturdy. Pintel and Ragetti had tied themselves to the mast. I swam for the rigging and grabbed onto the rope there. Looking around at the water, I thought I saw something green flash. The next moment there was a sound like the roaring of waterfalls and we were being propelled upwards. The ship popped up from the water, all of us falling against the deck, soaked and spluttering water.

Gibbs sat up and wiped water from his eyes. "Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!"

Elizabeth looked to the horizon. "It's the sunrise." I turned to look, a small smile twitching at the corners of my mouth. As the crew began standing and getting themselves sorted, things got - interesting. Jack, William, Barbossa, and Elizabeth all drew pistols on each other! I did the only natural thing and pulled a gun to point it at Jack's back and Barbossa's side. After eying each other for several long seconds, Barbossa broke the tension by laughing. Everyone else did the same and lowered their pistols - only to raise them again. Pirates. They began arguing the point of Jack meeting with the Brethren Court. I didn't listen quite as closely as the rest. I only wished to focus on Barbossa's and Jack's trigger finger. Jack said something to Barbossa about not going back to Jones' locker. The moment he pulled the trigger I followed suit. Nothing. Several others tried shooting their pistols and came up with the same result.

"Wet powder." Gibbs announced in aggravation.

The group gathered around the charts to find someplace where we could stock up on supplies since we were running low. William motioned to a place marked on the charts. "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." Jack and Barbossa began arguing over who would go and who would stay. Did pirates ever stop arguing? William spoke to break them up. "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" Both pirates give him a skeptical look. He added hastily, "Temporarily." They all agreed on this and the scavenger party began getting ready to go ashore.

_Little were we to know that treachery was in our wake. Barbossa and Jack left for shore. I went to the crow's nest to take up watch. Not too long after they had left I saw a ship on the horizon. No - not just one ship but _two_! I called the alert down to those on deck but William was the only one that did not seem concerned at all. The ship - oriental in make - came upon us and no thanks to William, we gave up without a fight to Sao Feng. I hid where I was and watched the proceedings. Barbossa and Jack returned in the custody of the men Sao Feng had lent us. Whatever issue Sao Feng had with Jack he took out on the cowering pirate. _

_William pushed his way through the crowd and demands Elizabeth's release. Saying something about her not being part of the bargain. Barbossa demands to know what bargain William has struck and to everyone's surprise, Sao Feng announces that William is _captain_! William states that he only needed the _Pearl_ to free his father. Jack - being the self centered man he is - demands to know if anyone rescued simply because they missed him. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the proceedings. Sao Feng dragged Jack somewhere else and Elizabeth appeared to be angry with William but she stayed close. I thanked my luck that no one thought to check the crow's nest._

_But I remembered that there was another ship that had approached ours. I chanced a look at it and my heart sank. It was one of Beckett's ships. Some of his men came aboard the _Pearl_ and one man in particular seemed to be in charge. Sao Feng, William, and Elizabeth confronted the man but whatever was said none of them agreed upon. William said something to the man from Singapore but apparently the double-crosser was just double-crossed. Sao Feng's men took William and Elizabeth back into custody and all I could do was wait and watch - hoping that I could do something later._

_As the crew of the _Pearl_ was herded above deck, Sao Feng continued in a heated discussion with Beckett's man. Once left alone, Barbossa began talking to Sao Feng about there being no honor except among pirates. I almost laughed at that. The pair of them began talking in hushed voices. I could not hear what was being said but for a moment - I thought I saw Sao Feng look at Elizabeth. I did not like what was going on. Something was not right. Elizabeth made an exclamation of disbelief. William spoke up as well. Obviously he didn't like where this conversation was headed. Elizabeth spoke up again with a nod of her head. William and Elizabeth began arguing now which led to her shoving him in the chest. The next thing I know, Elizabeth is being led to Sao Feng's ship and our crew is fighting off Beckett's men!_

_I began a hasty decent from my hiding place and dodged those fighting. I was not letting Elizabeth out of my sight! She may have wanted to be left alone, but there was no way I was going to let her go onto that man's ship alone! I jumped overboard and swam to the fast retreating ship. I managed to get on board. Now I just needed to hide._

_I found someplace below deck to conceal my presence on board Sao Feng's vessel. Thankfully I still had my dagger and pistol on me. I needed a plan. But I'm not a planner! Elizabeth, William, Barbossa, or even Jack would be better suited for this rescue I'd gone off on. Elizabeth must have a plan to get herself out of this mess. When she acted, I would be here to lend what aid I could - or get myself in the way so she must get me out of trouble. Pushing these thoughts aside, I heard someone shout and raise the alarm above deck. Guessing this was Elizabeth, I jumped from my place and raced above deck. Something large hit the ship's side, rocking it and splintering wood. To my horror, a large ship was coming up beside us with creatures that were half men and half - _fish_! I could only assume that we were under attack by the _Dutchmen_. I had to find Elizabeth and get us out of here!_

I hurried to where I knew the captain's cabin to be - since I recalled Elizabeth being dragged their by two Oriental women. Upon descending the stairs I found the room a wreck. A whole in the wall and Sao Feng stuck through with a large beam. Elizabeth was hovering over him in shock and he was speaking to her. "Elizabeth?" I stepped down from the last few stairs. She turned to me then back to the man who was speaking his last.

"Captain the ship is taken, we cannot -" The man I recognized from aiding us on our venture to go after Jack came running down the stairs gripping his arm. But he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of his dying captain, Elizabeth, and myself. Sao Feng pulled Elizabeth closer before releasing her. She backed away from the dead man, her eyes wide and unbelieving. The man on the stairs behind me pushed past me and demanded of her, "What did he tell you?"

Gripping a necklace that Sao Feng had been wearing in her hand, Elizabeth looked from the man to me. "He made me captain." The man turned and ran back up the stairs.

I held out my pistol to her. "Come on, Elizabeth." She took it and we followed after the man. As we exited the cabin, we are captured by some guards.

The man turns to hiss at Elizabeth, "You are not my captain!"

But my attention has been pulled to a man standing on the deck below us. Heart hammering in my chest, I whisper in disbelief, "James?"

The man in the naval uniform turns to look up at the three of us. However, his gaze lands and stays on Elizabeth. In his own shock he says her name. Elizabeth looks relieved and happy all at once. "James!" Shaking free of the guard holding her, she runs to him and is caught up in his embrace. My heart seems to stop and turn to ice.

"Thank God you're alive!" He pulls back to look at her face. "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

I watch as Elizabeth stiffens. Her voice holding all her emotions. "My father is dead."

James looks up at me with confusion written on his face then back to Elizabeth. "No, that can't be true, he returned to England."

As I and the man beside me are pulled down to the deck to join the other crew members, Elizabeth demands of James, "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" He does not answer. This is answer enough.

Another creature joins us. His face that of a squid! I try to stay as far away from him as is possible. The man before us can only be Davy Jones himself! He looks over us with a scowl. "Who among you do you name as captain?" All the men fearfully point to Elizabeth. Jones and James both look at Elizabeth in shock but it is Jones who voices his skepticism. "Captain?"

"Tow the ship." James orders the creature. "Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain shall have my quarters." His gaze flicked to me. "And her friend."

Elizabeth wrenched herself from James' hold. "Thank you," her voice taking on a hard and distrustful tone as she said, "but I prefer to remain with my crew."

James looked from her to me and back again with a pained expression on his face. "Elizabeth, I swear I did not know."

"Know what?" She challenged. "Which side you chose?" Elizabeth stepped back to stand with her new crew. "Well now you do." Without allowing the _Dutchmen_'s crew to prod us, Elizabeth jerked her head. "Come along." Her gaze shifted to me since I hesitated to stare miserably at James. "Come on, Abby." I had no choice did I?

Once we were all shoved into a miserable looking cage, the door creaked shut behind us. Elizabeth began asking after someone by the name of Bootstrap or Bill Turner. From behind us came a raspy voice. "Bootstrap." Elizabeth turned and walked toward the sound. From my corner I watched in curiosity. "You know my name?" A man that appeared to be part of the wall was looking up hopefully at Elizabeth. She told him that she knew his son. William's father became excited and began speaking of William coming to rescue him. Then he seemed to realize who he was speaking to. He informed her that William wouldn't come for him after all. To do so would mean William would have to become the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ therefore losing Elizabeth. We watched in sadness as Bootstrap merged with the wall again. Elizabeth turned away. She looked at me but there was confusion, sadness, and no hope written on her face. She quickly turned her gaze away from me and refused to meet my gaze. I felt tears sting my eyes. What now?

As time passed, Elizabeth went about her crew. She comforted when she could, speaking reassuring words to them. She mended and treated some wounds as well. The motley crew watched her in amazement. I could tell that she was winning them over. Eventually she settled down herself. Most likely exhausted from all that had happened so far today. After a while more we heard footsteps. So she would not give the appearance of weakness, Elizabeth stood and leaned against a pole in the center of our cage. Her face took on a disinterested look as her crew stood around her. I stood as well and came to wait on her left side. To my surprise, James came cautiously out of the shadows to unlock the door.

"Come with me." He ordered, his gaze falling on Elizabeth before glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. Elizabeth remained where she stood while we all held our breaths. James returned his attention to us when none of us moved. "Quickly!" he urged. For a brief moment I thought his eyes lingered on me. But no - he has eyes only for Elizabeth. The man on her right - who we'd learned was Tai Huang, the former first mate - watched James carefully but his attention was also on Elizabeth. She gave him a brief nod before motioning with her head for the crew to start leaving. Tai Huang waved the crew on and they filed out, Elizabeth and myself bringing up the rear.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asks James as she walks up to him.

He stares into her face with grim determination. "Choosing a side." She searches his face a moment longer before following after her crew. I wait for James as he shuts the door to the cell.

When James turns to me, I give him a wan smile. "Glad to see you again." I whisper before moving on ahead.

At the stern of the ship, James and Elizabeth stand talking while her crew climbs the ropes connecting our ship to the _Dutchman_. I stand watch but I am also listening to the conversation between Elizabeth and James. He says, "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth tells him harshly. I wish I could whirl around and slap her soundly!

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." he counters fiercely. James' voice takes on a contrite tone as he continues, "That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Glancing at me he says, "Abby, hurry and start climbing." I move toward the rope but go about it slowly so I can hear what Elizabeth is about to say.

"Come with us." Both James and I still and look at Elizabeth. She expression is that of one pleading with all her heart. "James, come with me." I look away again and bite my lip. Come with _her_. Not come with _Abby_. From above us someone on the crew demands to know who's there. We are found!

"Go. I will follow." James pushes Elizabeth toward the ropes, turning his back to her and searching for the person who is sure to come after us. He turns to me with a frown. "_Go_, Abigail!"

Elizabeth does not move, a panicked look on her face. "You're lying."

James turns to look at her with such a peaceful expression on his face. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined." I watched as my heart seemed to shatter into minuscule shards as James _kissed _Elizabeth! Hardening myself against the sight, I grabbed onto the rope and began making my way to the boat. Tears stung my eyes as I continued. It wasn't fair! She didn't love him. _I _love James!

Behind me I hear someone shouting. "All hands, prisoner escapes!"

"Belay that!" James' voice rings out. I hear a hint of fear and desperation in his voice. I tilt my head so I can see what is happening.

"James!" Elizabeth shouts. I watch as James raises his pistol and shoots the line connecting our ship and the _Dutchman_. I scream as we plunge into the water - not from the fright of the fall but at what the severed line means. James would not be following us. Elizabeth keeps shouting for James and makes to swim back to the ship. I wrap my arms around her middle and swim backwards with all my might. I look up at the ship where James is sliding down to the deck, hunched over something that pains him. I choke back my sobs. He's dead. James is dead! Elizabeth keeps shouting his name over and over. For a moment, James turns slightly to look at us. To make sure we are getting away. He and I make eye contact and whatever is in his eyes I can only interpret to be an order. An order telling me to look after Elizabeth. I nod, holding back my own sobs. James turns back to face the mob of creatures surrounding him. Davy Jones hovers over him for a moment. With James' last ounce of strength, he drives his sword into Jones' chest. Then all is still.

_I did not go to the gathering of the Brethren Court. When we docked at Shipwreck Cove I went my separate way from Elizabeth. She had a lot on her mind now. She was a pirate lord. What was one hurting and morning childhood friend to her? As I wandered the docks I brooded. I questioned life and its meaning. All I had loved was gone. Gone because of all this - these - _pirates_! How I hated them all right then. But most of all I hated Davy Jones. Jones and Lord Beckett._

_During my aimless wanderings I overheard news of what had been decided at the Court. Elizabeth was now the Pirate King. The pirates were going to war. Every pirate was gathering supplies and their crews for the coming battle. I supposed this was as good a chance as I would ever have to make my own revenge. But first, I was going to see if rum truly makes one forget one's troubles._

Staring down at the brown liquid in the rough wooden mug in my hands, I sighed. My head felt as heavy as a cannonball. But I could still remember. Lifting the cup in silent salute, I downed the contents. The rum burned my throat and sent tears to my bloodshot eyes. The mug banged against the counter top and I shook my head against the taste. Gasping, I opened my eyes again and caught the bartender's attention. "Another mug." I rasped and shoved the empty cup at him. I ran a hand through my hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. I must be a sight by now. Hair disheveled and clothes stained with rum. How many cups have I had now? Not enough.

"Abby?" I heard my name but chose to ignore it. Loud, raucous laughter echoed in the tavern. Too many people. I wondered absentmindedly if this is what James had done. Tried drowning his miseries in rum and loud people. "Abigail!" The voice persisted but this time a hand curled around my upper arm and turned me to see who wanted me.

My head spun from the sudden movement. I couldn't focus on who was standing before me. "What?" I asked gruffly. Squinting and blinking till my vision cleared, I scowled when it did. Shaking off the hand I turned back to the bar. "Go away, Elizabeth."

"What are you doing here, Abigail?" She demanded, moving to my side to glare at me. I refused to meet her gaze. Let her be mad. I was as angry as hell! I almost chuckled. I didn't know I swore when I was drunk. Of course this was the first time I'd ever been drunk.

"Drinking. What's it look like?" I asked, reaching for the mug the barkeeper was extending to me.

"Well you're done drinking." Elizabeth said firmly. She reached for the mug and dumped it on the floor.

I stared angrily at the pool of liquid on the ground. "I was going to drink that." I waved at the man irritably. "Bring me another. My _friend_ spilled mine." I spat out the word like it was poison on my lips.

"What's gotten into you, Abigail?" She pressed.

"Rum." I answered, rubbing a hand over my face. "At least I hope that's all. I wouldn't put it past one of these blighters to slip something else into a girl's rum." Someone beside me grunted. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned to him. "No offense." He waved a hand in dismissal.

Elizabeth roughly grabbed a hold of my shoulders and turned me to look at her. "That's not what I meant. The Abigail I knew wouldn't be out getting drunk."

"Well here's a news flash for you." I pushed her hands off of my shoulders. "You probably would have said the same thing about James. So maybe you don't know your close friends as well as you think!"

She glared at me but I could see a hint of pain at the mention of James. "Is that what you want? To become bitter like James?"

"Hell! Why not!" I asked her angrily. "Like James I've lost everything! Like James I loved someone who loved another. Like James I loved someone who I could never attain! Like James I pinned after this person day and night but nothing I did could get that person to even spare me a second glance!" I snarled angrily. "And all because of bloody pirates!" At my shouted words, a hush descended on the room. Sighing, I said, "No offense to anyone in this room." Chatter resumed. I returned my attention to Elizabeth. "Yes. All because of pirates. All because of _you_ and Will and Jack and Barbossa -"

"Because of me?" She questioned in hurt confusion.

"Yes because of _you_." I hissed. "James _loved_ you. Not me. _You._ I had not hope or prayer to compete with you - the woman he loved!" I lifted my hands in defeat. "I did everything. _Everything!_ I could to get you to like him so he could be happy. Because I was his _friend_. Because I was your _friend_. I hoped -" Here I choked on my words. "I hoped - that after he saw you happy with Will that maybe he could look at me. See me and notice how much I cared and loved him. But no. He had to go chasing after his honor and his pirates! And then all because of this mess he betrays me. Betrays us all!" Shaking my head I felt the tears begin to flow. "Then he comes to the rescue again. But not for me! Oh no, never for _me_! He comes to rescue _you_. He gives his kiss to _you_. He dies to save _you_!" I laugh cruelly. "He does all that for a woman who doesn't love him. Can't even forgive him!"

Elizabeth's face takes on a harsh glare. "Do not think that you are the only one who care about him."

"Care about him?" I shout at her. "I _love _him! No one - not even _you_ - could ever love him as I have! I loved him from my days as a child! I did not see him as a nuisance! I loved him even when his own father wished him dead! I loved him in his success. I loved him in his failure! Tell me, Elizabeth, did you once ever look on him and _love _him?" She stared at me in shocked silence. I moaned and cradled my head in my hands. "I thought drink was supposed to make you forget." Turning I saw my refilled mug. Reaching for it I took a long swig. Setting it down I coughed. "I must not have had enough yet."

"You've had more than enough." Elizabeth said in a low voice, placing her hand firmly over my wrist. "No more tonight. And that's an order."

I turn cold eyes to her. "An _order_? Ay? Well, hate to break it to you but I don't take _orders_ from you."

Elizabeth scowls at me. "I am your captain and king -"

"Ha!" I bite out a cold laugh. "My captain and king? Is that so? Well you're only a _pirate_ captain and a _pirate_ king. I'm not a pirate. Never wanted to be! Hell! I never wanted to be an English gentlewoman!" I looked back down at my mug. "All I _ever_ wanted to be - was loved by James." After a pause, I jerked away from Elizabeth. "So - _your majesty_ - I take orders from no one. I'll fight in your battle - but only so I can die." I stood and began walking. "What's the point in living if there's nothing worth living for?" I pushed my way through the crowds of people and stepped out into the cool night air.

Elizabeth was beside me once again. Suffocating me with her presence. "Abigail, listen to me! If not as your captain than as your friend!"

"Friend?" She dare use that against me? Me who tried to be her friend all this time and was pushed away for my efforts? I think not. "Well as one friend once said to me," I turned to her and hoped to turn my knife made of words even deeper as she had done to me, "leave me alone." Elizabeth took a step back. I growled at her. "And in my own words - leave me the _hell_ alone." I stumbled off in my drunken haze but she didn't try to stop me. And I was fine with that. I was alone. I had always been alone.

Eventually, I made my way to the _Black Pearl_. Drunk and miserable I stumbled below deck in search of more rum. I knew Jack would have made sure there was a good supply of rum aboard the ship. I found the rum all right. Jackpot. Settling down again, I uncorked a bottle and took a swig. "Mind if I join ya, mate?" Lifting my head I spy Jack walking toward me.

"It's your rum." I slur my reply and wave toward an empty space. I watch him warily as he sits down across from me and uncorks his own bottle. "You're not going to wait till I pass out drunk and do something to me, are you?"

"Not in me nature." Jack answers. At my skeptical glare he holds his hands up openly. "All right maybe to a tavern wench but you and I both know that when you woke up the next morning you'd come after me and give me more than a slap across the face." I chuckle darkly at this and take another gulp of rum.

For a long while I just stare at the bottle in my hand. "I thought this stuff was supposed to make you forget." I mumble with a sigh.

Jack looks at me with a serious expression. "Depends on what you want to forget."

"Everything." I answer. "Destinies. Pirates. All this crap."

"Nothing goes away forever, mate." He tells me in all seriousness. I wonder how much he's had to drink if he's actually acting sober. "It all comes back to haunt ya."

"Speaking from experience are we?" I mutter taking another drink. Shaking my head I swallow the liquid in my mouth. "I don't want another lecture tonight. Just let me try to drown my sorrows before I have to get up and fight."

Jack stands and begin walking away. He pauses and turns to look at me. "Don't go doin' something incredibly stupid tomorrow."

"Like what?" I laugh. I wait till he's gone up top before mumbling into my rum, "Surviving? Not bloody likely."

_I woke up the next morning with quite the hangover. Good thing I was planning on dying today. The headache would hopefully go away once I finally slept forever. I was given an Oriental garb since I was technically part of Elizabeth's crew. I could care less. I stood on board the _Pearl_ though with everyone else. These were the people I'd fought alongside ever since this mess began. Seemed only fitting that I'd die among them too. We caught sight of the first ship in the East India Company's command and our hopes lifted. Only one ship? Then our hopes were dashed when more ships than we could count broke out of the morning's fog._

_Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth called for parlay and the three sailed to a stretch of sand. I do not know who all met them - I can only assume Beckett and Jones were among them. Eventually their dinghy returned - but instead of Jack being with them, they returned with William. Elizabeth began making plans for the attack but Barbossa seemed to have other plans. We watched as some of the crew brought Tia Dalma above deck - tied up in a ridiculous amount of rope. William said something about not releasing Calypso but Barbossa would have none of it. He took Sao Feng's necklace from Elizabeth's neck while Elizabeth and William were restrained. I made to run to Tia's side but was also held back. What were they going to do with her? A bowl with a bunch of different objects was held in front of Tia and Barbossa began speaking some incantation. When his attempts proved vain, Ragetti stepped forward and spoke to Tia. She flinched and began inhaling the fumes from the burning objects in the bowl._

_William strained against the hand holding him and called for Tia's attention. He did not gain it until he called her Calypso. He questioned her for the knowledge of who betrayed her. When she demanded the name - William answered with the name of Davy Jones. Tia looked as if her heart was breaking but we had no time to focus on that for she was growing in size before our very eyes. She pulled and strained against the ropes binding her and then she stilled at her knew height. Barbossa and the crew knelt before her while Barbossa plead with her for her help against Beckett and Jones. Tia - or Calypso now - shouted something unintelligible at us before turning into crabs and falling into the water!_

Pintel sat up, prying a crab from his nose. We all pried a shellfish from someplace or another off ourselves. Looking around us, we discover that our goddess has abandoned us to our fate. "Why, she's no help at all." Pintel grumbled as he walked over to where Barbossa stood. Looking up at his captain he asks, "What now?"

"Nothing." Barbossa states bitterly. "Our last hope has failed us.

Elizabeth stares out over the water at the ships we are to fight. "It's not over."

"There's still a fight to be had." William agrees with her.

Gibbs shakes his head and sums up our odds. "We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

Turning from her watch she smiles. "Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth steps down from her perch and walks across the deck.

Barbossa shakes his head at her. "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Elizabeth turns to look at him then glances at me. My own hardened gaze returns her own before she focuses on Barbossa again. "You're right." She walks away from him before spinning on her heels to glare at Barbossa and me. "Then what shall we die for?" Turning back to the crew she glares at every man standing before her. "You will listen to me. Listen!" She jumps up onto the ships rail and grabs hold of the rigging to balance herself. We all - like lost children - crowd around her to hear what she has to say. Not because of any title she posses but because of the command in her voice. Something about her has changed. Be it the loss of her father, James, or my friendship - I know not. Elizabeth continues in her speech, catching me from my contemplations. "The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl _to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts." Her eyes search the silent crowd before her. Elizabeth looked at me and for a moment I held her gaze. But I felt myself falter and my eyes dropped to the deck. I could not say that I was fighting for these noble causes. I _was_ fighting for revenge. I was fighting to end my life. Because I could not face another day. After a moment Elizabeth spoke again, "Gentlemen," unwillingly, my head rose to look at the pirate that stood before us. She was no ordinary pirate. She was worthy to be called our king. She said in a hushed voice, "hoist the colors!" The simple order from a song sung to bring us all together on this day, became our battle cry. Pirate ships began running up the flags of the Jolly Roger. The symbols of pirates from around the globe fluttered in the breeze. Today we were to fight.

Everyone sprang into action. The wind was on our side! As every crewman prepared for battle, the clouds above us rumbled before letting loose a deluge of rain. Gibbs ordered us to keep our gun powder dry before his gaze went somewhere over the water. Turning back to the deck he shouted, "Maelstrom!" I ran to the ship's rail with many others to see a giant whirlpool forming in the water.

Elizabeth turned away first to entreat Barbossa. " Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!"

He turned to look at her and for a moment I thought he would refuse. But instead he smirked and said, "Aye, that be true!" He rushed to the wheel and pushed Cotton aside. "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes!" Relief swept over some of us as we scurried to continue preparing. Barbossa's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Dyin' is a day worth livin' for!" I paused in my work as my jaw set in firm determination. He was right. Today was the day I had lived for. As we sailed into the maelstrom, William announced that the _Dutchman_ was on our stern and gaining speed. Barbossa declared he would take the ship into faster waters and cut across.

Elizabeth shouted over the thunder, "Prepare to broadside!" Crew members manned the cannons. We waited for the signal. All at once we heard from Barbossa, Elizabeth, and William the simultaneous order to fire! The charges hissed and then a deafening boom caused some to fall back from the cannon - ears still ringing from the noise.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa laughed maniacally, enjoying every minute of the peril we were in. Orders to prepare to board were shouted across the deck. Taking my chances, I ran to the rail and grabbed a firm hold on the rope. As I drew my sword I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning, I looked into Elizabeth's eyes. We stood there and stared at each other for a long time. She broke the silence between us first. "Be careful, Abby."

"You know I can't promise that, Lizzie." I tried to smile but failed. "I'm always getting into some sort of trouble. And you always have to get me out again. I don't think this time you'll have to worry about me." Another cannon erupted near us but neither one of us heeded it. "I'll be fine." I reassured her.

"You're lying." She choked out.

I really did smile this time. "I want to be at peace, Lizzie. Let me go in peace."

Slowly, she released her hold on me. "You're my dearest friend, Abigail Delany."

"And you are mine, Elizabeth Swann." I glanced over at the ship I was going to be boarding any moment now. Before turning to look at Elizabeth once more. If this were to be my last moment with her - I should at least say something more. But I was at a loss for words. Sheathing my sword, I stepped toward her and embraced her as a sister to a sister. She returned the embrace and I felt my tears mingle with the raindrops. "Goodbye, Lizzie." All too soon, I was pulling away and drawing my sword yet again. Someone shouted down the line and with a battle cry of my own, I launched myself off the rail.

I tried not to look down or back. I kept my eyes on the deck I was swinging to and the creatures I was bent on killing. Landing on my feet, I swung my sword at the first thing to step in my path. With all my anger, bitterness, sorrow, and love I lashed out like a mad woman. Today I would die - but I wouldn't make it easy! Out of the corner of my vision I saw Jack walking up on to the deck holding a chest just as Jones descended from the helm. My attention returned to the new creature attacking me and forgot about Jack for a moment. As I continue fighting, I hear something hard hit something else that was equally hard. Whirling around, I saw the chest that Jack had been carrying. I chanced a look up and saw Jack swinging by some rope while Jones stood on the mast. The heart must be inside the chest! I make a mad dash for the box but get knocked aside by a creature. Holding my blade up, I fend off the creature.

Gritting my teeth, I tried pushing the fellow off me. Blinking the rain water from my eyes, I saw who it was that was attacking me. It was William's father! "Bootstrap?" I frantically tried to talk him. "Turner! You're Will's father! I'm Elizabeth's friend!" But he had this blank expression on his face. He did not answer to his name. He did not answer to his son's memory. A memory of my own came back to me. The night James died there was a man standing over him before Davy Jones arrived. The man that had run James through. Looking into Bootstrap's face I realized who had killed James. "You? _You_ killed my James?" For another brief moment I thought I saw Tia Dalma. There was something she had said about destiny. Determination settled over me. The force behind my blade weakened before my sword was knocked harmlessly from my hand. The next feeling I had was something sharp and cold running through me. I gasped, my eyes widening and filling with tears. Was this what James had felt before dying? With a jerk, Bootstrap pulled his blade from my middle and moved on without a second glance.

I do not know how long it was - a second, a minute - but a new face came into my line of sight. One I recognized. I smiled at him. "Will."

"Abigail!" His face held concern and worry. "You're injured."

So what? I shook my head, hoping he knew that he did not have to feel concern for me. "Did you get the chest?" I asked. He nodded and opened his mouth to say more but I interrupted him. "Tell Elizabeth for me -" My eyes shifted to something behind him. "Will look out!" He raised his blade just in time to block the strike from his father.

"It's me! It's Will, your son!" William tried to reason with his father in the same manner I had but to no avail. The pair continued battling, leaving me where I lay.

_It was becoming harder to focus now. Sounds were dying and coming back. My vision blackened then cleared again. Breathing became a hard task to do. I became frightened. I didn't want to die! Surely there was something worth living for? But what? I had nothing and no one. It's amazing how many things can go through your mind when you're dying. You can think about anything without focusing on one thing. I recalled a time I'd played in a garden back in England with my long dead father. Or a frog I'd gone and caught with Elizabeth in a creek. My sixteenth birthday and I'd received a new fan that I thought was so pretty in the shop window. The first time I wore my favorite yellow dress while walking through the garden at Port Royal with James._

_James. I felt my entire being focus on him. The first time we met as children. The time he carried me back home when I'd stubbornly climbed then fell out of a tree. Dancing with him when I was still but a child. The time he told me how his father wished James had died rather than to be indebted to a pirate. I relived the moments in my life with James in them and felt the love, heartache, and heartbreak all over again. Watching James die brought back the words of Tia Dalma. "Much is lost - little gained." Truer words were never spoken. I'd lost James. I'd gained nothing._

_Barbossa's voice cut through my thoughts. "__Dyin' is a day worth livin' for!" Well here I am dying. And I'm scared senseless! I feel the last bit of myself fading away. I know that if Jones were to ask me if I feared death my answer would be yes in a heartbeat! However - I am sure I wouldn't be scared if James were here. To hold my hand and tell me that everything would be all right. No. I would not be scared if you were here, James._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was lying on something soft and rocking like I was on the sea. Those were my first impressions when I began to come to again. My eyelids felt so heavy like I was drunk. But I did not have the headache of one who had too much rum the night before. Struggling, I opened my eyes to a squint. I could see light. My ears decided to work again as I blinked to get my vision cleared. I heard the swell of waves against a large ship's hull. Shaking my head I willed my vision to focus.

My shaking arms propped me up and a blanket fell away from me. I looked about me to see that I was in a cabin of a ship. Looking up I saw a round porthole and a blue sky outside it. Was I alive? How could this be? I was supposed to die! For a moment, I thought I would be angry. I felt nothing. Sitting up, I pushed the blankets off and swung my legs over the side of the bunk. I stared down at what I was wearing. Hesitant fingers brushed against the soft, yellow fabric. It was my favorite dress. The one that I always used to wear to catch James' eye. What was it doing here? And on me? Lifting the dress a few inches, I caught sight of shoes. I had been changed into a dress and put to bed in shoes? What in heaven's name was going on?

There was a knock at my door. Raising my head, I watched in wide-eyed curiosity as the door opened and a man looked in. He smiled kindly at me. "Good to see you awake, Miss Delany. The captain wishes to speak with you."

"I - I'll be out in a moment." I answer. He nods again and shuts the door. Was all that a dream? Had Mother, Elizabeth, and I chosen to flee to England after all? That would mean James was alive! But what of William, Jack, and everyone else on the crew? The other pirates we had fought for? I obviously wasn't going to get any answers while sitting in bed! I stood and tested to see if I had my sea-legs. I felt a little dizzy but nothing drastic. I walked across the floor of my sparsely furnished cabin and opened the door. The crewman was standing in the hall waiting for me.

"Right this way, miss." He smiled again and there was something oddly familiar about him. I could not place what.

We ascended some stairs to the main deck and I gasped. "We're on the _Dutchman_!" I exclaimed, looking about fearfully for creatures or Davy Jones.

"That's right, miss." The fellow agreed with me. I turned to look at him with something akin to horror written on my face. He gave me a bit of a sad smile and motioned for me to follow. "Don't worry, the captain will explain." Well the man I was following didn't look like those fish-like monsters. I hesitantly followed him up the stairs to the helm.

I had my eyes trained on my skirt and the stairs so I would not step on my dress's hem and tumble down again. The seaman in front of me said something to the captain but I was not completely up the stairs at the time so I did not look up. Not until I heard my name on a familiar voice. "Good to see you again, Abby." My head whipped up and I stared into William's face.

"Will!" I nearly threw myself at him.

He grinned and did a small bow. "Captain Turner now, Abby. Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

My joy fell. "But - Elizabeth -"

Will's own grin left him and he looked down before meeting my gaze again. "She understands my task. She guards my heart and waits for my return in ten years time." He gave me another small smile. "I gave her your message - or at least what I thought your message was."

I tried to remember what message was that when everything flooded back to me. "I'm dead - aren't I?" He nodded solemnly. I looked around me and at the sea. It looked familiar somehow. Like I'd been here before. Turning back to him I asked, "Where are the other people you have to ferry across?"

"Either in their own cabins or their being tugged along behind us." Will explained.

I nodded before looking back at him. "What exactly did you tell Elizabeth?"

"I told her that you were at peace." He smiled a bit as he added, "And that I'd see you safely there."

"Captain Turner." A new man came up the stairs and paused at the sight of me.

Will glanced from me to him. "Yes, Mr. Turner?"

Will's father shifted uncomfortably as he looked at me. "Beggin' your pardon, Captain. I didn't know you were speaking to the young lady."

"You're Bootstrap Bill?" I asked quietly.

"Just Bill - or Mr. Turner - will suffice, miss." He answered. The man looked down at the planks beneath his feet. "I - uh - I'm sorry for - for killing you, miss."

I smiled sadly. "You didn't know what you were doing - and - besides, I had planned to die that day anyway." He looked up at me in surprise before glancing over at Will.

Will left the wheel for a moment so he could come stand beside me. Looking up, I saw the stern expression on his face and knew what he was about to say. "Why, Abigail? You could have spared Elizabeth the pain of your death."

I shook my head. "Elizabeth knew I wanted to die. She knew that I was going to die. I had nothing to live for." I did not wish to speak of my reasons any further. Distracting them from me seemed like the only course of action. "I believe Mr. Turner has something to say to you, Captain." Luckily it worked.

Will's father nodded once before turning to his son. "I believe there's someone asking for a Miss Delany."

"For me?" I inquired skeptically. Who had died and knew I had died as well?

"I believe I know who it might be." Will smirked knowingly. "On the wheel, Mr. Turner."

Bill smiled as if they had shared some private joke. "Aye, Captain Turner."

Will turned to me and nodded toward the stairs. "Right this way, Abby." I followed after him down the stairs. He would not answer any of my inquiries as we crossed the deck. The crew members we passed saluted him and spoke to him once in a while. I could tell that Will enjoyed his duty but there was also the air of a man who missed his loved one about him. I could understand that. We reached the stem of the ship when we stopped walking. Since I was standing behind Will and he made no sign of moving to let me see, I was at a loss as to who we were meeting. "I believe you asked about a Miss Delany." He stepped aside with a smile on his face. "Or rather she requested your presence."

Confused, I stared at Will. He nodded his head in the direction of a gentleman's back. I looked up and studied the brown hair that was pulled back in a queue and the blue naval suit that clothed broad shoulders. The man's hands were clasped behind his back and he stood in a manner I had seen a man do many times. "James?" I asked in hushed shock.

The man turned and indeed - I saw James Norrington standing there before me. He nodded and greeted me as he had many times before. "Abby." I did not one wit for decorum then. I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. I heard Will chuckling behind me and he said something about leaving us be - bless him for that. James hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I saw you die." I whispered, holding back tears. Dead people weren't supposed to cry. Were they?

"You must understand, Abby. I did it for you and Elizabeth." James stated quietly.

I backed away from him and walked to the railing. "For me and Elizabeth? Don't you mean just Elizabeth?" I heard him heave a weary sigh before he came to stand beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him rest his hands on the railing and stare out over the ocean.

He said, "I mean for you and Elizabeth. Both. Because you are also my dear friend."

"That's all I ever was - wasn't I?" I whispered as I fingered the grain of the wood.

James turned to face me then but I did not meet his gaze. "Abby." he sighed again before reaching out to me and turning me so I could face him. His eyes searched my face - for what I could not say. Finally he spoke, "Why did you request my presence when you passed on?"

"I will not answer that, sir." I looked away again, tears stinging my eyes. I had tried so hard to keep that a secret. I would not tell him now that I loved him. Now when we were both dead and nothing could come of our love.

He released me and turned back to look at the water. Several moments of silence passed between us. "To answer your question, no."

I looked up at him in confusion but now he would not meet my gaze. "What?"

"Your question. If all you ever were to me was a dear friend. The answer is no. You were a great deal more." James shook his head. "I just never saw it until it was too late."

Tia Dalma's words came back to me and I said them in a hushed voice. "Sometimes it is what is dearest to us that is taken for granted."

James looked down at me with a puzzled frown on his face. "You have heard those words too?" I nodded numbly. He turned once again to face me. "I have taken you for granted, Abby. Your friendship, loyalty," he hesitated as he took my hand, "your love." I gasped and my grip on his hand tightened but I did not pull away. James asked, "Is it too late, Abby?"

"Well," I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "we are dead."

"But there is eternity." James reminded me with a gentle smile.

I returned the smile. "Then to answer your question. No. It is never too late, James." We did not exchange another embrace or a kiss. We simply turned to face the horizon and the bright shores we were bound for. I felt James wrap his free arm around my shoulder so he could pull me closer to him. A smile tugged at my lips as I rest my head against him.

"I like that dress on you, Abby. I always have." James states in his hushed voice.

"I know. I wished to catch your eye with it." I giggled. I squinted at the light ahead of us. "To answer your other question -"

"Which one?" James interrupted me.

"Why I requested your presence when I passed - assuming you already made it over there." I looked up into his eyes as he looked down into mine. I smiled up at the friend I loved so well. "I was afraid to die. Even though I had nothing to live for and I knew that I wanted to die - I was frightened. It is a frightening thing. Dying with no one there to comfort you in your last hours." James pulled me closer to let me know that he understood my meaning. But my smile grew to ease his sorrow for me. "But now I am not afraid. I'm not scared to die. Not scared with you here."

_And so we turned to face our horizon. Both of us having finally found our peace. And it's true. I wasn't scared. Not at all. I had the man I loved who loved me standing beside me. We would face this adventure together. And I wouldn't be scared. Not with James there with me._

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Please review**_**  
**_


End file.
